


To Have and To Hold

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Post wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: Robert looked up at him as he pulled the tie free from the collar at Aaron’s neck. “You know what I think of you in a suit,” he replied simply.And Aaron just huffed out a laugh, because, yeah, he did know.





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon request on tumblr - some post wedding smut!

Stopping off at the hotel for the night had been Robert’s idea. When they’d booked their week-long honeymoon, he’d suggested that they stopped off on the way to the airport for a night in a fancy hotel before they jetted off abroad. Knowing what Robert’s taste in hotels was like, Aaron had left him to his planning. And he hadn’t been disappointed when they’d turned off the road and driven up the driveway towards the beautiful old building. For a moment as they parked up, his mind flashed back to visiting another fancy hotel, which seemed like a long time ago, but this time there was no sneaking around. No hiding and pretending what was going on between them didn’t matter. This time it was real: it was them and it was everything.

***

Robert had meant it when he announced that his present was getting Aaron out of his suit. They’d barely closed the door and chucked their overnight bags onto the floor before Robert had grabbed Aaron and pressed him back up against the wall. His lips were immediately on Aaron’s, his tongue pushing inside his mouth as his hands twisted into Aaron’s hair and then slid down his sides and then back up to cup his face and seemingly attempt to pull him closer.

Maybe it was the effect of checking into the hotel under their married names and being given the key to the ‘honeymoon suite’ and having the staff at the desk congratulate them on their wedding. Or maybe it was just that Robert couldn’t resist Aaron in a suit.

Aaron was gasping for breath by the time Robert pulled away, watching him with slightly crossed eyes and a dopey grin on his face.

“Are you still pissed?” Aaron laughed as he looked at his husband. Even thinking the word sent a shiver of happiness through him.

“Not too tipsy that I can’t show you a good time,” Robert replied with what was probably supposed to be a sexy smirk, but actually just made Aaron roll his eyes. He’d seen Robert do sexy: he thought Robert was pretty fit most of the time. And while he wasn’t quite his usual suave self, he was definitely still charming.

Robert had begun unfastening his own tie and shirt, his suit jacket and waistcoat already thrown somewhere behind him, and then his fingers danced up Aaron’s chest and to his tie which he slowly began to loosen.

“I’ve been wanting you out of this suit since I saw you in it,” he said as he focused on his task.

“So you mean to tell me, the whole time we were getting married, you were just thinking with your dick?” Aaron asked, trying to sound offended.

Robert looked up at him as he pulled the tie free from the collar at Aaron’s neck. “You know what I think of you in a suit,” he replied simply.

And Aaron just huffed out a laugh, because, yeah, he did know.

“I always want you,” Robert added, his voice low as he finished unbuttoning the top few buttons on Aaron’s shirt and leant forward slightly.

Aaron felt the flush rising on his face and neck; how it always did when Robert paid him a compliment or told him how much he wanted him. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to being the subject of so much desire, so much love. He didn’t have time to think about it though because Robert was suddenly kissing him again, his fingers threading into the hair at the back of Aaron’s head as he licked into his mouth. And then Robert pulled his mouth away, leaving Aaron to chase his lips for a moment, before he kissed down his jaw line, pushed the collar of his shirt away with his nimble fingers and pressed his lips to Aaron’s neck.

Aaron’s eyes fell closed and he couldn’t hold in the gasp that fell from his lips as Robert sucked and licked at the tender skin below his ear. Robert knew what he was doing: he knew that Aaron would completely melt with the sensation. Aaron had always loved it when Robert kissed his neck. His hips thrust forward, a sudden need to get some friction on his dick taking over, and his actions seemed to give Robert the message clearly enough. Shoving his thigh between Aaron’s, he pressed him back against the wall and slowly rocked against him a few times. Both of them moaned at the feeling and Aaron twisted his fingers into Robert’s hair to pull him back, despite not really wanting him to stop what he was doing. He already felt on edge, sensitive and so turned on that he needed Robert, naked on the bed, before he lost control completely and made a mess in his wedding suit.

“Rob,” he murmured, hoping that Robert would understand what he wanted just from him simply saying his name.

“Bed?” Robert asked.

Aaron hummed in response, pushing Robert back a little, watching the way his eyes seemed to flash with desire at Aaron’s actions.

Surging forwards again, like he couldn’t get enough, Robert pressed his lips against Aaron’s desperately again. His fingers seemed to have no difficulty undoing the last of his shirt buttons and, before Aaron even had chance to suggest that they actually moved to the bed, Robert’s hand was at his waistband twisting the button of his trousers open and dragging down the zip. His hand slipped inside and palmed the bulge in Aaron’s boxers and Aaron moaned low in his throat again. This had to stop because he had something so much better in mind - something that he didn’t want to wait for any longer.

“Rob,” he groaned out again. “Come on...please.” His hips bucked forward on the final word as he dragged it out and immediately Robert leant back and stared at him with lust-darkened eyes. He knew what reaction his begging would get from Robert. And his plan worked. Robert stepped back and pulled his own shirt off before quickly undoing his trousers and kicking those away too. Aaron might have laughed at how keen he was to get naked but he couldn’t exactly complain about the view or the fact that he was so desperate to feel Robert’s skin against his own.

They both stripped off their remaining clothing and tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. They kissed desperately, both of them lost in the moment as they melted into each other. Their hips rocked towards one another, hot flesh sliding together and making them both moan and press together more firmly.

“God, I want you,” Robert murmured against Aaron’s neck when he finally managed to drag his lips away.

“What are you waiting for then?” Aaron asked, his chest flushed and heaving, his fingertips pressing into Robert’s biceps as he looked up at him.

Robert dipped low and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he dragged himself off the bed and rushed to his overnight bag. He rooted around for a moment and pulled out bottle of lube before returning to the bed.

As Robert knelt on the end of the mattress to climb up, Aaron spread his thighs and looked down the length of his own body straight at his husband. He gave him a look as if to say ‘Come on then’ and his eyebrow rose a little as he watched Robert swallow thickly before he clambered over to him.

Robert manoeuvred himself over Aaron’s body and hovered there for a moment. He looked down at Aaron with such tenderness, yet such heat, in his eyes that Aaron almost wanted to tear his eyes away under the weight of the love he could see there. It was almost overwhelming. But he didn’t look away: he reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Robert’s head to pull him in for a kiss trying to pour his own desperate love for Robert into the action. Robert pressed down against him, skin to skin as much as possible.

When Robert finally pulled back, he rolled off Aaron and to his side, flipped the lid of the bottle and coated his fingers with lube. He leaned back to drop a quick kiss to Aaron’s lips again before he trailed his kisses down his chest, one hand teasing over his nipples while the other reached between his legs and down past his balls to his arse where he gently pressed against his hole with a finger.

Aaron shifted a little on the bed, his legs falling open a little wider, and drew in a breath when Robert’s first finger pressed inside him.

“Alright?” Robert asked, his head lifting from where his mouth has been nipping at Aaron’s hip.

He always checked and it was just another reason why Aaron loved him so much.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. Robert thrust his finger once and Aaron’s eyes rolled a little. “Keep going,” he added, not needing to see Robert’s face to know that he’d be smirking cockily to himself at how quickly he could get Aaron worked up.

And Robert didn’t need telling twice. He slid his finger in and out of Aaron a few times before he added a second, still pressing teasing kisses across Aaron’s stomach as he kept moving his fingers. As Robert crooked his fingers at just the right angle, Aaron gasped, his hips jolting upwards. Robert pulled his mouth away from Aaron’s skin and looked up at him, moving his fingers in the same way again just to watch as Aaron groaned and started to writhe against the mattress.

“God,” Aaron moaned out. He grabbed Robert’s upper arm and squeezed. “Rob...I’m ready...I want you now.”

Robert hummed in response and pulled his fingers away. He shifted his position so he could lie between Aaron’s spread legs, smoothing his hands over Aaron’s thighs. Aaron lifted his feet so he could wrap his legs around Robert’s hips and Robert took his erection in his hand, coating it with lube before he pressed forwards.

Aaron gasped as the head of Robert’s cock pushed past the muscle of his hole, his hands tightly gripping Robert’s biceps. And Robert kept pressing into him until he was flush against Aaron’s arse, both of them panting and sweat forming on their skin. There was a long moment before Robert moved: he seemed lost for a while staring down at Aaron as he held himself steady. And then he dragged his cock out of Aaron slowly and thrust back in equally as slowly. His pace was almost excruciatingly slow and Aaron was biting down on his lip and fisting a hand into his own hair at the way Robert was dragging out the pleasure he felt. It was like he wanted every second to last a lifetime.

Suddenly, Robert leant down and kissed Aaron deeply. The change in angle caused Robert’s dick to brush against Aaron’s prostate and he moaned into the kiss. He tore his mouth away from Robert’s.

“Come on, Robert,” he panted. “Get on with it.”

“So bloody demanding,” Robert laughed as he looked down at him.

“Move,” Aaron insisted, reaching up and pulling on the hair at the back of Robert’s head slightly.

Shuddering with the feel of it, Robert rolled his hips once, still with the same slow pace and Aaron was just about to complain when he snapped them forwards suddenly and then that was it. There was no room for complaining and Aaron couldn’t catch his breath enough to think anyway. Robert’s cock thrust into him over and over: he tucked his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck as he moved and mouthed at the tender flesh of his throat.

Aaron squeezed his eyes closed, his head thrown back against his pillow as he clung onto Robert’s shoulders, fingertips digging into his skin. Moans and shouted curses from both of them filled the air, along with the slap of skin on skin.

Robert reached between them and wrapped his hand around Aaron’s hard cock. His thumb slid over the head gathering the pre-cum and sliding it back down the length.

“Rob!” Aaron cried out. “Fucking hell...please...I’m nearly there.”

“Shit,” Robert breathed. “You look so gorgeous like this.”

“Shut up,” Aaron managed to mutter without any real heat behind it, but Robert just smiled at him knowing how Aaron struggled to hear such compliments.

Using his ankles around the base of Robert’s back, Aaron tugged him closer, demanding without words that Robert fucked him harder. And Robert obliged. His hand stripped at Aaron’s cock as he thrust into him over and over, sweat glistening on their skin as they moved together.

The familiar feeling of his orgasm building started to rush through Robert and when Aaron’s hole clenched around him as he started to shudder with his own release, Robert knew he could let go. He watched as Aaron came apart beneath him: his lips parted as he gasped and groaned; his head back against the pillow exposing the line of his neck; the way his hands shook as they gripped Robert’s hips.

The feeling of Aaron’s hot come spurting over his hand was enough to push him over the edge. He drove his hips forward a few more times, more erratic in his movements now, and shuddered himself as he cried Aaron’s name and his hips rocked forward a few more times, his dick twitching inside Aaron as he started to come down from the high.

Sighing, Robert leant forward and slumped against Aaron. His face was pressed against Aaron’s neck and he breathed deeply, feeling the rapid rise and fall of Aaron’s chest.

They lay there for a while until Robert carefully moved off Aaron and slumped to his side next to him.

“Thought being married was supposed to ruin your sex life,” Aaron remarked as he turned his head on his pillow to look at Robert. He was smiling.

Robert huffed out a laugh. “I suppose we’ll have to prove that theory wrong, won’t we?”

Aaron did his best to nod with his head on his pillow. He couldn’t help but think about how many times they’d be able to prove the theory wrong while they were away on honeymoon. “So...who’s showering first, Mr Sugden-Dingle?”

Robert smiled widely. Despite Aaron’s mock protestations, he certainly seemed happy to keep using their new titles.

“I’d say if we’re going to make sure we avoid becoming boring married old farts, we’d better go together,” Robert replied.

“Just to prove the theory wrong,” Aaron confirmed with a grin.

“Exactly,” Robert agreed. He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Aaron’s lips before he pulled back and sighed in contentment. “Lead the way, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
